


forget about mundane yesterday (wake me up like in the movies)

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are reporters, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Univers - Spiderman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Science, Felix is kind of a genius, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Humor, Hyunjin works with S.H.I.E.L.D., JB is the director of shield, Jackson Wang is Iron Man, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is spiderman, No Beta, One Shot, Secret Identity, Side ships is basically just Hyunlix and Seungin gets mentioned, Spiderman AU, Strangers to Lovers, and a couple of non-Skz ones, but we love them a lot, he's also like low key infatuated with spiderman, if i do that then all four of them will play a very big role in it, im an arts kid okay its not my fault, it doesn't make any sense though i'm sorry i dropped physics, most of skz are only mentioned really or there for really short bits, my marvel nerd really came out in this one and i have 0 regrets, or there in very small capacity, seungmin chan jeongin and changbin are basically just mentioned, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman is VERY infatuated with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: "You made a mess again, Hyung," Hyunjin sighed, although Minho noted a hint of a chuckle."I was going to web grenade his dick," Minho said, "I should really have web grenade-d his dick."Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "So tell me more about the kid," he said, "We'll have to do background checks and all that - make sure he was actually a hostage and not some ally of Doc-Oc's." Minho scoffed at that, "You agents and your fucking precaution," he said, leaning against one of the walls, "Learn to live a little.""Just tell me about the guy, Hyung.""Fine, fine," Minho said waving him off, "His name is Han Jisung."Hyunjin raised a brow, "and? That isn't the rarest name in this city." Minho rolled his eyes, "and," he said, making sure to stress the agitation in his voice, "He's short, maybe five ft. 6? Skinny, big eyes, full cheeks, blue hair, probably works here." As an after thought he added, "also, did I forget to mention he's maybe the cutest person I've ever met?";Being spiderman is tiring, with a stressed Felix always in his ear and Hyunjin's S.H.I.E.L.D reinforcements popping in to clean Minho's "mess". Reporter Han Jisung only adds to his problems - but Minho isn't complaining.





	forget about mundane yesterday (wake me up like in the movies)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of pride and the upcoming release of Spiderman: Far From Home - 2 things I love as much as I love this ship ♡
> 
>  
> 
> There was a vulnerability to the way he spoke, a softness that Minho didn't think he'd ever really seen in the younger.
> 
> "Hey," Minho said, "I'm capable enough, you know, I can defend myself."
> 
> Jisung shrugged solemnly and in a burst of adoration Minho pulled the younger flush against his chest and plantied a chaste, kiss on his forehead. "Besides," he continued, after pulling away and leaving Jisung so red Minho could see thee flush even in the dark, "You're doing quite well as a journalist, huh? Apparently you're some kind of prodigy." Jisung, still red in the face, gave Minho a smirk.
> 
> "You stalking me, Spiderman?"
> 
> Minho just shrugged and shook his head.
> 
> He stepped away from the younger boy and pulled his mask down, "See you next time, Jisung-ie," he said. That day, while Minho was swinging back to his own apartment, he thought about what it would be like to kiss Jisung's lips instead of his forehead - and wether or not he should tell the boy who he really is.
> 
> ; 
> 
> Being spiderman is tiring, with a stressed Felix always in his ear and Hyunjin's S.H.I.E.L.D reinforcements popping in to clean Minho's "mess". Reporter Han Jisung only adds to his problems - but Minho isn't complaining.

The minute Felix stepped into the Wang Industries Headquarters it was obvious that he was stressed.

It was almost amusing to Minho, who was used to the younger boy's typically sunny, chirpy behaviour outside of the company's heavily guarded walls, but he refrained from saying anything - an angry Felix was not to be messed with, he didn't show up very often, but when he did even Mr. Wang, who was literally the world's most famous superhero, got scared. Felix walked up to Minho, who was waiting for him at the Wang Headquarters reception, with tired eyes and pressed lips. "Good morning," he said stiffly and from up close Minho could see how truly sleepy the younger boy was - Minho blamed himself partly, he knew he was responsible for more than a few of Felix's sleepless nights (not that he was the one who'd tasked Felix with being his 'man in the chair', that had been all Mr. Wang), "Minho Hyung, next time can you ask you're enemies to not plan their elaborate schemes at fucking 2:30 in the morning," Felix continued.

Felix was Minho's 'Guy In The Chair' - at least according to Mr. Wang ("Like Mark-ie is for me" he'd said, "you know finding out what the villains are planning and where they may strike next, that sort of stuff"). If Minho was totally honest he'd be completely lost without Felix, ever since Mr. Wang had told him that it was about time he started doing some more hardcore superhero work he'd been completely lost when it came to where exactly this 'more hardcore superhero work' actually was. Felix, though, was a genius; which was why he'd already gotten an internship at Wang Industries by the time Minho was hired by Iron Man as his superhero protégé, back when Minho was 17 and Felix was just about 15 and Jackson Wang had only recently revealed to the world that he was the superhero clad in red and gold armour.

This genius factor was also how Felix managed to figure out every single one of Minho's enemies plans before they even happened and why Minho would not be able to be Spiderman without his freckly, often tired, caffeine powered, friend. Felix was also way more efficient at making web fluid than Minho.

Not all Hero's wear capes, he thought.

More like Wang Industries manufactured super-suits, but you get the point.

Today Doc-Oc was going to strike again. A couple months ago Minho and Felix had figured out that Doc-Oc was actually the disgraced Thai nuclear physicist Dr. Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, however, they hadn't managed to capture the dude - but Felix had figured out how to get into Doc-Oc's mainframe and access all his documents, plans and files. Doc-Oc had been silent for a while now, so about a week and half ago Felix had jumped back into Doc-Oc's mainframe and figured out that he was planning an attack on TWICE Daily - a news outlet that was known for publishing not one, but two magazines every week – one about politics and the other about celebrity, and often superhero, gossip. Unimaginative name aside, according to the information on Doc-Oc's documents, TWICE Daily also housed a secret, never to be released, article about a possible new model of the Secret Soldier Serum - and literally everyone wanted Secret Soldier Serum.

(Minho didn't know why TWICE Daily had this article, but it was probably because the Head Editor was engaged to S.H.I.E.L.D's director.)

Minho had met Captain America before: Kang Younghyun, who was of korean decent and american nationality, although now he was based completely out of Seoul despite his very american back story. He was a cool guy, Minho guessed, and yeah he'd totally beaten the director of S.H.I.E.L.D (and the Head Editor of TWICE Daily, Kim Dahyun's, fiancé), Lim Jaebum, at an arm wrestling competition - but so had Minho. Minho had also stolen his shield on his very _first_ mission with the avengers, but no one seamed as passionate about recreating his radioactive spider as they were about Kang Younghyun's stupid Super Soldier Serum. 

In Minho's opinions, that had created more problems than anything.

(Yeah, it had turned renowned gamma physicist, Dr. Chou Tzuyu, into The Hulk, and she was always more than helpful. But it had also resulted in C.E.O Lee Sunmi turning into The Leader and Army General Yoon Dowoon turning into The Red Hulk and of course The Winter Soldier, Park Jaehyung - even though he was reformed and basically an Avenger now. Still, there were many more bootleg-super-soldier-serum powered baddies Minho could list.)

"Welcome to Wang Industries," FRIDAY's voice filled the room, the AI continued, "Please open your Wang-issue identification document."

They had to go through this everyday, sure it was a short process but Minho's heightened senses made the bright flash more painful than it would have been for most people. FRIDAY's voice once again filled the room, "Lee Minho, Alpha Level Three. No project materials found - welcome back Minho." Minho flashed a smile, sure Friday was a robot, but she deserved some semblance of human decency - or robot decency? FRIDAY spoke again, "Lee Felix, Alpha Level Three. Project materials in you backpack include design plans for Hulk Buster Suit Version 3.o, two new prototypes and one returning prototype, blueprints requested by Mr. Wang for Project Iron Spider and two returning case files on Dr. Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul a.k.a Doctor Octopus - Welcome back Felix. I would inform Mr. Wang that the two of you are here but he's been understandably asleep for hours now."

"That's alright, Friday," Felix said politely, "We're here for superhero stuff today not smart stuff - that's why Minho's here."

"Very good," FRIDAY said, "Good luck you two."

Once they were let in and a safe distance into headquarters Minho turned to Felix. "I resent that," he said, smiling nevertheless. 

They reached their base of operations soon enough. It was one of the smaller lab, by Wang Industries standards at least, but it was for only the two of them. It was all glass walls that looked onto the Seoul skyline (and had a little door for Minho to swing out of), and it was perpetually full pf stacks of files on all of Minho's enemies from The Green Goblin to the Shocker and bits and pieces of Felix's prototypes and latest models. They had a coffee machine in the corner, Felix's favourite thing on the planet, and two desks for each of them. Felix's desk was a lot messier, with his two giant desktops and stacks of blueprints and case files. This was purely because Felix had a lot more work _for_  Wang Industries than Minho - he was just their so Mr. Wang, and more so his assistant/boyfriend Mark Tuan, could make sure he didn't get into trouble and hurt himself too bad. Their shared AI Dori, named after Minho's latest cat, spoke when they entered the room, "Welcome back Felix, Minho. What can I help with today - although you two really should be sleeping."

Felix sighed dejectedly and let out a tired groan.

Minho nodded solemnly, "I agree completely, Do."

Felix waved him off. "Hey Dori," he greeted before collapsing into his chair and starting up his desktop, "just open up all my notes on the 'TWICE Daily Infiltration' set for today and I need extra coordinates for the TWICE Daily Office, I really don't want a repeat of the last time we fought Green Goblin - also Minho, a coffee would be really nice." Felix said, his desktop was already open and he was ferociously typing away on his keyboard, hacking into the TWICE Daily camera's so he could monitor the event. His second desktop lit up with his case notes and Felix took a quick look at it and let out a small, "Thanks Dori - and Minho, Doc-Oc's plan is set to start in about a half hour so you should really get cracking on the coffee. Also, get into your super-suit."

Felix was bossy when he was tired. Minho enjoyed it - it was very different from Felix during, easily flustered and high energy.

"Right away, your highness," Minho said, making Felix his coffee - black and sugar less, just the way he knew Felix liked it. 

He was done soon enough and as he placed Felix's coffee onto the younger's table he turned around quickly digging into his backpack and pulling out his Spiderman suit, "Dori," he said, "Can you bring out that new web fluid we finished yesterday, the extra-strong-extra-durable one?" He said. "Alright," Dori said, "But Minho it hasn't been tested in action yet," she cautioned. Minho just shrugged, "I've beat up Doc-Oc enough times, I should be able to beat him even if they don't function perfectly - plus it's a great chance to test these babies out!" He said. "If you say so," Dori continued, her voice had a definite hint of worry to it, despite the fact that she was an AI. Suddenly, a platform popped out of the wall, via Dori, it contained six brand new vials of webbing fluid which Minho happily grabbed before strapping on his web shooters and pushing in the vials. Quickly he got into his suit, not yet pulling on his mask but turning the suit's communications system on.

"And... I'm in!" Felix cheered, Minho's eyes flickered to Felix's laptop where multiple feeds of a pleasant office space full of desks, laptops, pin boards and an odd amount of house plants. "You should get there a little early," Felix said, eyes trained on the screen, "there are three civilians still in the office and you should really get them out before the Doc gets there." Minho nodded and pulled on his mask and instantly his vision was full of blearing lights and information being spewed at him. He nodded, getting his web shooters ready and heading towards the little glass door in his office. "Good luck, Minho!" Felix said, "Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

Minho scoffed, "Yeah, I'm really not in the mood to be lectured by your boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Felix shrieked, looking away from his laptop for the first time since it had been turned on.

"You're blushing, Lix."

"Am not!" Felix defended, red in the face. Minho scoffed, "are too." Felix fixed him with a glare that made Minho snicker, which only made Felix's expression more hostile, "You really should be going, Hyung," he said, eyes narrowed, face still embarrassingly flushed. Minho smiled, although Felix couldn't see it, and shot the boy a small two fingered salute. He adjusted his arm and shot out a string of fluid onto a nearby skyscraper and jumped through the door. A familiar rush of air and the tell tale sounds of Seoul at night time filled his ears, quickly followed by Felix's voice telling him and Dori the coordinates and a little holographic map entering his field of vision, thanks to Dori. He swung himself from roof to roof, enjoying the extra pull thes super-strong-super-durable webs gave him.

As much as Minho wasn't looking forward to the mission, at least now he knew that the new webbing worked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minho swung onto the TWICE Daily Office he hadn't been expecting noise.

A mess sure, and maybe a couple of distressed civilians, but not noise. Otto Octavius was probably one of Minho's least noisy enemies, especially since this was undoubtedly a stealth operation. Currently Minho was on the outer walls of the building next to a closed window, and while he couldn't make out what the voice inside was saying it was unmistakably yelling and unmistakably loud. Minho carefully pulled the window aside and sneaked into the building and almost instantly his ears were assaulted with a voice yelling, "I'm not a fucking princess! You're not going to lure him in with me! And the two girls I was with escaped and are far far away by now so you can't lure him in with them either!" It was a nice voice, even now when it was strained and as loud as it possibly could be.

"Okay so we have a situation," Felix said, his voice just slightly distorted through the suits speakers, "Out of the three civilians two escaped, the Doc captured the other one though and seams to have him hostage, their on the building's fourth floor - coincidentally it's the same floor you're looking into so you're good to go. Also remember that he's probably still mad that you destroyed one of his tentacles last time around and he'll probably be even madder than usual, so be extra careful, clear?"

"Crystal," Minho said, nodding in understanding and another angry yell filled the air ("let me go you fucking dick!"). It was a boy - or a man, Minho figured, but his voice was telling enough and Minho was sure the boy couldn't be any older than him. He sneaked further into the building as quiet as possible trying to find the voice's source. Then a sickeningly familiar voice rippled through the room. "Shut up," Nichkhun sneered.

He continued talking,"and you're right - you really are no princess, but trust me when I say you are exactly Spiderman's type."

That caused Minho to roll his eyes, as if the Doc knew his type, Felix seamed to agree because he heard a scoff in his ear. The boy also clearly had the same idea as Minho, and Minho heard him yell out, "And how exactly do _you_ know Spiderman's type?" He heard Doc-Oc scoff, "Trust me, kid," he said, "I've seen Spiderman interact with enough hostages to know which ones he get's particularly soft for." Minho rolled his eyes and maybe he pouted a little bit, in his ear he heard Felix giggling, "Maybe he does know your type, Hyung," the younger boy giggled, "For all you know Doc could lead you to your next boyfriend.

Minho rolled his eyes, ignoring Felix, he continued forward and soon he found what he was looking for. First of all, the place was a mess. The desks were broken or pushed down, their were papers and pens and wires everywhere you could see, and right in the middle of it all was Doc-Oc. He was tall man, and good looking for a villian, although his perpetual scowl didn't help.

Right now, he was rummaging through a bunch of drawers in the middle of the room - looking for the Super Soldier Serum document, Minho was sure. However his tentacles, that usually hung by his side when they weren't in use, were activated and in the air (Minho took glee in counting seven, not eight, courtesy of their last meeting). Minho's eyes followed them and found two of them wrapped around a boy. A very cute boy. He was vaguely familiar, Minho remembered those round cheeks and pouty lips and wide eyes, he definitely remembered the messy dark blue hair, but he couldn't put a name to the memory. It made sense though, the guy was probably a reporter, and Minho _was_ Spiderman so he was surrounded by them after pretty much every exploit. Until he managed to escape them, at least.

But him being there really put Minho in a tough spot.

See usually, by now, he really would have just clocked Doc-Oc in the jaw, engaged in some witty banter (if he did say so himself), maybe get hit a couple of times, but he'd manage to beat the dude, call in the authorities and and make his merry way back to Headquarters- but the whole thing was a little more convoluted when it was a hostage situation. One wrong move on Minho's part and the hostage could be dead in seconds, an innocent civilian. This time around Doc-Oc had not just any civilian, but a really cute one that Minho really was sure he's seen around from time to time, wrapped in his tentacles - and if he was completely honest, Minho would really hate himself in anything happened to _that_ face.

Although admittedly Cute-Reporter-Guy was giving that annoying old bag of tentacles a run for his money. He was kicking and screaming with all his might and he thrashed around in those metal bindings relentlessly. There was anger in those wide eyes, a little fear, but a lot more anger. He looked almost offended, "Are you objectifying me?" He yelled, "I'm not some damsel in distress for you to lure a superhero in you stupid old man!" His eyes were practically on fire, and his lips were twisted in a scowl so menacing any super villain would have been jealous of it, "Do I look like Lois Lane?" Minho couldn't help but smile, the kid really was cute, and the anger, for whatever reason, only made him more alluring. It was ironic honestly, despite the reporter's words the Doc had managed lure him in anyway, even though the boy was truly no damsel - even if he was visibly quite distressed.

"Huh," Minho whispered to himself, "I guess Doc Oc wasn't totally wrong."

He heard Felix snicker, "I don't know who you're kidding Hyung but I know you, and this guy is absolutely you're type."

Still, who'd have thought that Doc-Oc of all people knew Minho's type?

Minho figured this would be the right time to make an entrance though, and so he did exactly that. With a throw of his arm he released string of webbing right onto Doc Oc, pulling himself forward until he kicked the Doctor in the stomach and sent him flying into a house plant. The older man released an "oof!" oh surprise as he went hurtling through the room and in that moment Doc Oc's grip on Cute-Reporter-Boy got slightly loose. The reporter pulled his way out of the bindings as fast as he could and ran under the desk nearest to him - smart guy, Minho thought, that's what they were taught to do if Wang Industries was ever attacked. The guy, eyes still angry but mouth agape, looked straight at Minho through a gap in his desk, if Minho didn't have a mask on he'd send the boy a smile, instead he said, "Did someone say Lois Lane? Because I know superhero's are real and all but I'm pretty sure superman isn't one of the real ones. Science, y'know."

Minho heard a giggle from the boys direction but before he could fully detect the butterflies in his stomach he felt goosebumps running down his pine and his hair's stood on end. _Spidey-Sense,_ Minho registered, and then a metal tentacle socked him in the stomach sending him crashing against a wall. "What would you know about science?" Doc Oc snarled, having picked himself up from next to the now shattered pot, "You have no respect for science! That's why you destroyed one of my tentacles last time, a marvel of engineering, but kids like you really know nothing about that now do you?" Minho got up, stomach ever so slightly sore but he'd manage - the room on the other had wasn't doing great, now that it had two giant, undoubtedly deep, cracks on two of his walls. 

Minho shrugged, "Well I can't speak for the rest of my generation but I know that you know I work for Jackson Wang, you know, Iron Man," he said, dodging tentacles as they came at him by crawling around the walls and swinging through the room, "You know, the man who just happens to be the greatest engineer, nay scientist, nay mind, currently living. Also, I'm sure Mr. Cute Reporter here who you subjected to probably hours of your droning is undoubtedly very well read - he does work for a news outlet you know."

As if mention of the cute reporter suddenly woke up Doc Oc, Minho found three of the tentacles retracting from their attack on Minho and instead grabbing for the reporter. Minho tried his best to reach him before they could, but before he could jump into action the other four tentacles came and wrapped themselves around each of his limbs, the remaining three wrapped around reporter boy and pulled him towards Doc Oc until he was in front of the Doctor's right shoulder, one tentacle wrapped around the boys waist, the other his legs, and the last his arms that were pulled up over the reporters head. Minho growled as Doc Oc put a hand in the reporter's hair and pulled his face upward, the boy's scowl intensified. "I could kill you now, Spiderman," Doc Oc said, "Pull your limbs apart so far you'll literally tear in half," he mused. "You're sick!" The reporter spat, the Doc ignored him with a roll of his eyes. "But this is so much more satisfying," He continued, eyes still trained on Minho, "Imagine the headlines, "innocent civilian killed; Spiderman no help", I wonder what Iron Man will think of you then."

"Let him go," Minho growled, he was usually a lot more witty and jokey at this point, but apparently Doc Oc really had chosen the perfect hostage - he'd never had a reaction like this, at least when the hostage wasn't someone Minho actually knew personally. "I don't think I will," Doc Oc said, Minho saw the reporter wince as the tentacles around him got tighter, "Making you watch this cute little damsel in distress is so much more entertaining, wouldn't you say?" Felix's voice entered Minho's ear, "Hyung, I think it's time I called in reinforcements," he said, voice urgent. Minho let out a hiss of disapproval, hopefully Felix would get the hint. He was getting about ready to break out of the chains, he'd done it before, he could do it again, but just as he was about to he heard a rush of movement.

In a sudden burst of maybe anger, maybe adrenaline, the reporter let out a snarl. "I'm not a fucking damsel," he growled and the boy pushed his head back with so much force it slammed into Doc Oc's face with a bang so loud Minho was sure the Doc would have some form of acute whiplash. Clearly it took the man by surprise, because his grip loosened and both the reporter and Minho slipped out of his grasps. The reporter fell forward and Minho managed to stop him just before me made contact with the floor, he aimed a web at the boy's back and pulled him forward until he was next to Minho. "Hold on tight," Minho said, wrapping one arm around the reporters waist. The reporter, a little redder than before Minho noted, questioned, "Wha-AH OH MY GOD!" 

With a quick movement Minho swung himself - and cute reporter boy - forward. The boy let out a shriek that only made Minho laugh and wrapped himself around the hero. Doc Oc seamed to still be recovering from his whiplash when Minho swung at him with another kick, right in the spot where the reporter had head butted him seconds ago. "Dori," Minho said, once again enticing a confused squeak out of the reporter boy, who Minho realised now was quite a bit shorter than Minho, "activate Web Grenade mode." He heard Dori's computing systems whirring followed by an, "all done," seconds later. The reporter let out a little gasp and whispered, "Grenade?" It was under his breath, almost as if he was talking to himself. It was cute, Minho decided, but he couldn't dwell on it now because he really wanted to restrain Doc Oc as quickly as he could.

He shot out five bursts of webbing, spread out like actual proper webs thanks to Grenade Mode, one on Doc Oc's mouth and four others on each of his limbs. He thought about adding a sixth one on his nether regions but Felix had probably already called Hyunjin and his damned S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements by now and Minho knew they wouldn't approve and Hyunjin would probably lecture him about being professional again. 

"This is a job, Minho," he'd say, "Not some silly pass-time: A job."

Minho scoffed at just the thought.

A sudden cough suddenly broke Minho out of his thoughts. "Um," Cute Reporter Guy said, still with Minho's arm around his waist, "You can, uh, let me go now." His cheeks were redder than they had been for the thirty minutes Minho had known the guy, and it was so cute that Minho was sure his face would've been red even he didn't have his mask on. "U-um, sure," he stuttered, letting the smaller boy go quickly and putting his arms awkwardly behind his back, "S-sorry about that." Dammit, Minho really hated himself for stuttering. The little giggle Reporter Boy let out made him rethink that decision though, "No, no, it's all good," he assured, face no longer red but definitely still pink. "And thank you," he said, so earnest and sincere that Minho felt his heart flutter again, "For saving me."

Minho chuckled, "Well, if it hadn't been for that head-butt you pulled we'd both probably still be in those fucking tentacles."

Jisung shuddered before shooting Minho a smile, "Thank god for me then!"

It was, quite simply, the nicest smile Minho had ever seen - a Minho was friends with Lee Felix so that really meant a lot. It was wide and slightly heart shaped, his eyes somehow got even brighter and full of life and not just his face but the whole room lit up. Minho realised that he was smiling too, albeit under his mask, he also realised that even though he'd unlatched himself from the boy's waist they still stood very very close to each other and Minho could see the thickness of the reporter's eyelashes and the way his eyes crinkled just so very slightly at the sides. Minho would be lying if he said it wasn't absolutely breathtaking. He was about to reply when the tell tale sounds of choppers infiltrated the air and he saw the reporter's eyes immediately turn to the nearest window, "what's that?" Minho let out a groan. "That," Minho said, "Is your sign  to get out of here before the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents come in and probably take you in for questioning, um-"

"Jisung."

"Huh?"

The reporter let out another giggle, and Minho felt his stomach churn. "That's my name," he said, "I'm Jisung, Han Jisung." Minho could barely reply, "Oh," he said, eloquently. Cute Reporter Guy - Jisung, as Minho now knew him, just smiled brighter before leaning in and giving Minho a soft peck on the cheek. Through his mask Minho could barely feel it, and it was practically over before it started, but that didn't mean it didn't practically set Minho's face on fire and cause the butterflies to want to burst out of his stomach. He was going to say something again but before he could Jisung turned his back to him and rushed out of the building with a, "See you around, Spiderman!" and a two fingered salute as he jogged out of the building, picking up a bag and a couple of files on the way. 

"Minho Hyung," came Felix's voice, taking Minho by surprise and making him jump a little, "You've just met him and you're already whipped."

"Oh, fuck you," Minho scowled, "Now, I really should get going because you're boyfriends going to be here any second."

"He's not my boyfriend y-" Felix started, but his voice was cut off the moment Minho pulled off his mask and promptly shut off it's communications system with a content grin on his face - content that was quickly interrupted because within seconds S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents rolled into the room and the oh so familiar voice of Hwang Hyunjin filled the room. The younger was barking out orders, as he usually did whenever he was in this situation, before he turned to Minho and sent him a smirk.

"So," he said, "Felix called me up to tell me you needed some reinforcements - guess you didn't though."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You made a mess again, Minho Hyung," Hyunjin sighed, although Minho definitely noted a hint of a chuckle in there.

Minho rolled his eyes, "I was going to web grenade his dick," he said, grinning up at the agent, "I should really have web grenade-d his dick."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "So tell me more about the kid," he said, "We'll have to do background checks and all that - make sure he was actually a hostage and not some ally of Doc-Oc's." Minho scoffed at that, "You agents and your fucking precaution," he said, leaning against one of the (heavily damaged) walls, "Learn to live a little." Hyunjin chuckled, "I really need to know more about this guy Minho, Nayeon will kill me if I all I have about him is that he made you stutter like a twelve year old girl meeting BTS." Minho shrugged, "You say that like _you_ wouldn't stutter if you met BTS." Hyunjin rolled his eyes for the nth time. "Just tell me about the guy, Hyung."

"Fine, fine," Minho said waving him off, "His name is Han Jisung." Hyunjin raised a brow, "and? That isn't the rarest name in this city." He deadpanned. "And," Minho said, making sure to stress the agitation in his voice, "He's quite short, maybe five and a half feet? He's skinny, big eyes, big cheeks, blue hair, and he probably works here." As an after thought he added, "Also, did I forget to mention he's the cutest person I've ever met." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something before he stopped in his tracks, "Is your communication system on?"

"Uh, no?"

Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh. Minho raised a questioning eyebrow, "What were you going to say?"

"Something about how cute Felix is and how this Jisung kid couldn't possibly be cuter."

Minho let out an amused chuckled, "You should really just ask him out, it's obvious you two like each other."

Hyunjin just shrugged.

Minho and Hyunjin went way back. Like high school back. Back when Minho was junior and Hyunjin was a freshman they'd been put on the same dance team for some school competition. It had been a weird year, Minho had just got his powers and hadn't been picked up Mr. Wang yet, but he and Hyunjin had managed to strike up a friendship that consisted mostly of making fun of each other relentlessly and questioning all of each other's decisions. Hyunjin also happened to be one of the first people to find out Minho was Spiderman, he wasn't as discreet about the whole secret identity thing back then and one day he'd been changing into his suit in the dance room after everyone had gone home and Hyunjin had just walked in because he left his water bottle behind after practice. Needless to say, Hyunjin's life got a lot more stressful after that, he basically took charge of making sure Minho stayed up to date with dance practice and academics - how he managed it despite them not being in the same grade was a question that Minho still couldn't answer.

After Mr. Wang took up Minho as a protégé of sorts, his identity had to be revealed to S.H.I.E.L.D - not the general public, but S.H.I.E.L.D. Basically they had to keep an eye on Minho, take away villains after he was done beating them, cleaning up after him, that sort of stuff, and somewhere while doing that they saw that Hyunjin was already kind of doing the same thing, at least on a school level. As a result, after Hyunjin graduated from High School, S.H.I.E.L.D's assistant director Im Nayeon approached him personally and offered him a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. Needless to say, Hyunjin took the job, and actually ended up being kind of insanely good at it. After finishing his training he was given his own command squadron and eventually he was back to cleaning up Minho's messes - only this time he had a fleet of agents dressed in black with him. 

Then, once Hyunjin was assigned to be Minho's "official clean up crew", he met Felix.

Minho had never seen two people fall for each other so fast. 

They'd both been red, stuttering, messes and later Hyunjin had asked him for the "really cute scientist's number" and Felix had asked him if Minho could give him the "super hot agent's instagram ID" - Minho had done both, and soon the two of them were talking together pretty much all the time. It made sense, Minho figured, Felix and Hyunjin were probably Minho's two best looking friends, so it made sense that they'd be into each other, _and god_ were they into each other. But strangely, neither of them had ever had the guts to ask the other out. They'd hooked up once or twice (as far as Minho knew, they'd probably hooked up more than that and not told him), but they'd never made it official and actually become boyfriends - which drove Minho insane because they acted like an old married couple together and like lovesick teenagers apart.

And unfortunately, Minho was the one who bore the full force of both of these phases. 

For both of them.

"Congratulations on finally properly capturing the Doc, by the way," Hyunjin said, watching as his squadron took away Doctor Octopus in one of those glass cages that looked like blown up test tubes, "He'll probably break out in a couple of weeks, but congratulations anyway." Minho chuckled, "Thanks Jinnie, now can I go please?"

"Yeah sure," Hyunjin said, "But you sounded pretty whipped there, Hyung, when you were talking about that reporter guy." He paused, "Even though you just met him," Hyunjin added as an afterthought. Minho scoffed. "That's exactly what Felix said," he muttered under his breath, before turning to Hyunjin, "But I'm not going to lie - when I got in Doc Oc said something about him being exactly my type, I didn't believe it then but he may have been right." Hyunjin chuckled. "Also, I've never had a reaction like that to someone who I don't know before, never gotten that angry," Minho added. It flipped the mood in an instant and Hyunjin's eyes squinted suddenly in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Like I've never gotten that mad in an hostage situation that doesn't involve someone from my personal life before," Minho said, "Like if Jisung was captured again I'd probably jump in to save him before I even knew where he was." Hyunjin looked a little worried. He let out a sigh and massaged his temples in exasperation. "What?" Minho asked.

"We should hope that news about him doesn't spread too fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if all you're enemies found out that this dude is kind of like your weakness, he may find himself in a lot more hostage situations."

Minho gulped and let out a chuckle that sounded almost stressed, "Man, Doc Oc better keep his mouth shut."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out gossip in the villain world spread faster than in did in Minho's Aunt Suzy's book club. 

In the past two weeks and three days, Minho had successfully stopped ten bad guys from either robbing banks, or killing businessmen, or exacting revenge. The problem was the third one, because out of the ten missions he'd had, six had been hostage situation, some plot to lure Spiderman in and take revenge for beating them before or something or the other he'd done to them in the past. However, the worst part of it all was that each of these hostage situations had the same fucking hostage: a TWICE Daily reporter called, you guess it, Han Jisung. Apparently Doc Oc had been spewing his mouth down in the S.H.I.E.L.D Jail. 

The good thing was that Jisung managed himself fairly well. He'd gotten really angry the first couple times (he kept yelling, "not fucking again!" and it really shouldn't have been as cute as Minho thought it was), but as they kept happening Jisung simply adapted. He'd just give Minho pointed looks now and backtalk the villains - Minho noted that he usually challenged their intellect, their strength, or their lack of originality. "How about getting a little creative here, dude? Eventually Spiderman's going to get bored of only having to save me everyday," he'd said last time, When The Shocker had taken him to his secret lair and broadcasted the whole thing on every screen in Seoul. (He clearly regretted him now, because Jisung had given the guy more than his fair share of scoffs and insults in the forty-five minutes he'd been in his lair).

Thankfully for Minho, and not so thankfully for The Shocker, because he'd broadcasted it to every screen in Seoul it took Felix seconds to figure out where he was operating from and Minho had managed to rescue Jisung in record time of a little under 15 minutes and bring him back to his apartment - a place where Minho had spent an unusual amount of time the last couple weeks. 

After a point, Minho had decided he may as well drop Jisung home after the day's events, more for the fear of the reporter getting attacked or captured on his way home than anything else. So, one day (Jisung had just been taken by The Vulture), Minho asked Jisung for his address. Now, Minho took Jisung home every time he was taken - it a was a nice apartment, small, but nice, in the heart of Seoul. The first time he'd brought Jisung home he'd made one of his flatmates faint - Jeongin, Minho later discovered - and the other stare at him in confusion for a second and then offer him a cup of coffe - this one was called Seungmin. Sometimes Jisung would be taken during work hours, so Jisung would drop him back to the TWICE Daily Headquarters instead, this usually resulted in Minho getting assaulted by reporters and photographers the moment he swung in through the window with Jisung in his arms. He had, however, managed to acquaint himself with Jisung's work partners - a photographer named Changbin and Jisung's editor/advisor, a perpetually worried man named Chan.

The only good thing that had come out of this, Minho decided, was that he had gotten to know Jisung better.

After he was kidnapped the third time, Hyunjin had sent over a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D's files on Han Jisung - so, Minho had discovered that Jisung was in his last year of college studying journalism and a bit of a prodigy in his field, he was 23 which meant Minho was two years older than him, he was a Korean citizen but he'd done his schooling in Malaysia and his parents still lived there even though Jisung had decided to come back, and his instagram account was called @hann_jisung and he had about twelve and a half thousand followers. To say Minho hadn't stalked said Instagram account profusely would have been a lie. 

But, Minho had gotten to know Jisung outside his S.H.I.E.L.D profile as well. They'd always talk on their journey's back home, more now because Jisung was a lot more used to being swung around now, and Minho liked the younger boy after every conversation. They had a lot of the same tastes when it came to movies and music and Minho had almost kissed the boy right there when Jisung said that he and his friends sometimes volunteered at a nearby cat centre. Minho really really liked the boy, and if it wasn't for the fact that Jisung had no idea what Minho looked like, or his name for that matter, Minho would have asked him out already. 

Well, Jisung had seen about half of Minho's face, when he lifted his mask up to his nose when they were together on Jisung's roof. 

They'd been doing it more and more recently. Usually it just happened, but last time Jisung had actually _asked_ (and Minho's heart may have instantly combusted). He'd looked up at Minho through his lashes, bottom lip under his teeth, and simply asked, "Roof?" They'd been on Jisung's balcony, it was late and all lights inside and around the apartment were off so it was safe to assume that Jeongin and Seungmin were both probably asleep (Jisung had told him that the two of them had recently started dating so now Jisung was almost always third wheeling when he was home).

When they got to the roof, as per Jisung's request, Minho realised that despite the lack of light he can still see Jisung underneath the abnormally bright moon, brighter than usual at least.

Jisung had looked at him with a grin, and Minho, with his mask pushed up to his nose, grinned right back. "You know, Spiderman," Jisung said, "I _am_ a reporter." Minho chuckled, a little suspicious of the younger's intentions, "I know - why are you reminding me though? Did you think the great spiderman forgot your job despite having dropped you off at your office multiple times because I take offence to that." Jisung burst into laughter, short high bursts that made Minho's smile turn impossibly wider. "No, no. It's not that," Jisung said, "It's just that you're possibly the most mysterious superhero out there dude - like Identity wise at least." Minho grinned and let out a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like everyone knows that Iron Man is Jackson Wang and that Kang Younghyun is Captain America - hell, we all know that Black Widow is Yoo Jeongyeon and she's a fucking secret agent," Jisung said, sounding a tiny bit exasperated (it only made Minho's smile larger still), "But you- no one know's who you are. You could be literally anyone! Like god knows, maybe I've walked across you on the street, or maybe I work with you - oh my god, Spidey, do I work with you?" Minho just shook his head, smile relentless. Jisung pouted a bit, "See what I mean? I've seen you six times in the past two weeks - I haven't called my mom six times in the past two weeks! And yet I have absolutely no clue who you are under that mask! And yeah, I'd like to know your identity, hell, if I'm honest I'd like to publish it! I mean it would solidify my career as a reporter for probably the rest of my life." He paused and took in a deep breath, Minho held his own. "But I can't," Jisung continued, "because doing that would put you in even more danger than you're already in and that's the last thing I want."

Jisung had a rambling habit, they'd established this during their first rooftop conversation, but he'd never seen Jisung rant so openly. There was a vulnerability to the way he spoke, a softness that Minho didn't think he'd ever really seen in the younger.

"Hey," Minho said, voice so soft that he surprised even himself, "I'm capable enough, you know I can defend myself." Jisung shrugged solemnly and in a burst of adoration Minho kept an arm on the younger's shoulder to pull him closer, before planting a slow, chaste, kiss on Jisung's forehead. "Besides," he continued, after pulling away and leaving Jisung so red Minho could see it even in the darkness (granted his suit had night-vision but that's not the point), "You're doing quite well as a journalist, huh? Apparently you're some kind of prodigy." Jisung, bursting out of his post kiss stupor but still red in the face, gave Minho a heart fluttering smirk.

"Are you stalking me, spiderman?"

Minho simply shrugged with a grin and shook his head.

He stepped away from the younger boy and pulled his mask down, "See you next time, Jisung-ie." As he swung of the roof the last thing he heard was Jisung's voice bidding him farewell. "Next time, Spiderman," he'd said. That day, while Minho was swinging back to his own apartment, he thought about what it would be like to kiss Jisung's lips instead of his forehead.

And wether or not he should tell the boy who he really is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Absolutely!" Felix yelled. 

"You should, 100%!" Woojin agreed. 

Minho only shook his head and sighed.

Woojin and Felix didn't always agree. They'd known each other for as long as Minho had known Hyunjin, so they got into disagreements pretty often. It was never fun for Minho when they disagreed, but it was worse when they did, at least when it was something regarding Minho. Currently, the three of them and Hyunjin were in Minho and Woojin's apartment. Hyunjin and Felix were on the couch with the TV on and playing some english show Felix liked to watch and Hyunjin liked to squint at and pretend he understood without the subtitles. Woojin was making snacks, and Minho was lying on one of the sofa's and staring at the ceiling pondering how he was going to phrase the question that had been plaguing his mind for a little over three days. 

The four of them didn't get a lot of time to hang out like this, which was a shame because Minho thought the four of them had quite a nice dynamic. But Minho was always busy being Spiderman, and Hyunjin and Felix were always busy looking after Spiderman, and Woojin was a struggling musician so he had his fair share of problems even if they weren't Spiderman related - not that Woojin didn't stay up some nights hoping Minho was okay while he was out catching crime, only to lecture him when he swung through the window about being careful where he landed. But the four of them were kind of crucial to each other's lives. It was because of Minho that Felix and Hyunjin had met - although Felix often reminded him it was more Mr. Wang and Im Jaebum - and if not for Felix then Woojin and Minho would never have met and Minho would never have found the literal best roommate ever, lectures about landings aside. So, that day, when the four of them had one of their rare days together, Minho popped the question.

"Hey," he'd said, "d'you guys think I should tell Jisung my secret identity - and, maybe, ask him out?"

The question was punctuated with silence, aside from the TV at least, and then a loud "absolutely!" from Felix and an equally loud "you should, one hundred percent!' from Woojin. They were both grinning at Minho, wide and optimistic. "You gotta go properly get your man, Minho," Felix continued, nodding his head as if to feign wisdom. Woojin nodded along. Hyunjin though, forever the voice of reason (or the downer, if you asked Minho) sent the superhero a weary look, "I'm not so sure that's the best idea, Hyung," he said. Practically simultaneously, Woojin and Felix narrowed their eyes at boy, Felix even inched away from him a little.

Minho raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Well, he is a reporter," Hyunjin said, "He could release the information - you told us he said he wanted to do it that one time." Felix frowned at his basically-boyfriend. "But Minho Hyung also said that he said he wouldn't!" He reasoned, hitting the taller with a pillow as if that would somehow further justify his point. He had a pout firmly on his lips - the one that usually made Hyunjin give up on his side of the argument, but he soldiered on this time, only stopping for about thirty seconds when he saw Felix's lips.

" _Still,_ " Hyunjin said, "I'm just not sure it's a great idea - but, you know, ultimately it's really all up to you." Minho shrugged, he knew Hyunjin was right about that and Minho, being a scorpio and all, knew himself pretty well -  _he knew he liked Jisung,_ however, male scorpio's were also described as 'poetic and brooding' and Minho was neither of those so he wasn't sure if he knew himself as well as he thought he did. "I just," Minho sighed, "I know I like him, like a lot. But at the same time I don't want to put him in more danger, he's already been captured more than everyone in this room - excluding me of course. But imagine if all the villains got to know we were actually romantically involved or something." Felix visibly shuddered, seaming to have given up on smothering his almost boyfriend with a pillow, and cuddled into Hyunjin, who had at some point during Minho's rant put an arm around the shorter boy. "You're assuming he'll say yes," Hyunjin taunted, "he might not." Felix rolled his eyes and swatted at him, Minho simply grinned and said, "Who could resist you're good old friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?"

Woojin snorted, "I can name a couple."

"Oh shut up, you."

"Hyung, so can I."

"You too, Felix."

"I can also name some-"

"Hyunjin I will slap you."

The three of them burst into laughter, and as much as Minho loved them all he wanted to do now was web-grenade their mouths shut. Unfortunately (for Minho, fortunately for Hyunjin, Felix and Woojin) his web shooters were all the way on the other side of the apartment in Minho's bedroom and he couldn't quite get up until he'd settled his Jisung related to-tell-or-not-to-tell dilemma. So, he voiced his frustrations the only way he knew he could, with a loud, long, groan followed with a, "fuck, this kid is going to be the end of me." Felix and Hyunjin giggled, devils the both of them, Minho was sure.

"Okay, I think I know how we can come to a conclusion," Woojin said, ever the mother of the group. He walked over to the sofa facing Minho's and put down a plate of kimpab in front on the table that was in the middle of their little seating/television arrangement, "Let's just do good old fashioned pros and cons," Woojin said, "Anyone got any?"

"Pro: Minho Hyung could finally get laid," Hyunjin said unhelpfully, making Felix giggle. Minho rolled his eyes, "And when's the last time you fucked someone Hwang Hyunjin?" Hyunjin thought for a moment, more like pretended to think if you considered the way he was purposefully rubbing his chins with his thumb and index finger and how his eyebrows had risen to the top of his head. Then he turned to Felix with the biggest smirk Minho had ever seen on the taller boy's face and opened his mouth to say something, but his words were muffled as Felix clamped a hand over the older's mouth and let out a slightly guilty, slightly worried, slightly threatening, chuckle.

"Subtle," Woojin said with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow.

"Very," Minho added, nodding along solemnly.

"Oh shut up both of you," Felix snapped, removing his hand from Hyunjin's mouth, "Now, does anyone have any more pros or cons?"

Eventually they came up with 5 cons - 1) 'Jisung is a reporter, so he could exposed Minho', at least that was what Hyunjin suggested. 2) 'This could potentially put Jisung in even more harm - especially if the relationship works out and gets public', courtesy of Woojin. 3. 'If it becomes public that Jisung is dating spiderman, and someone also figures out that Jisung is dating Minho, Spiderman's secret identity could be compromised' - that particular point was made by, you guessed it, Felix and his unfairly large brain. 4) 'Jisung may like spiderman, but not like Minho', at least according to Minho. The others had strongly protested to number 4, but Minho insisted and he really was quite stubborn (again, Minho _was_ a scorpio). And lastly, 5) 'If their relationship was to develop into something romantic, Minho would become pretty uncontrollable if Jisung was attacked' - and Hyunjin had pointed out, agitation clear in his voice, that he didn't want to deal with _that_ Minho. 

They also came up with a couple of pros - 1) Minho could get laid (according to Hyunjin)/ have a relationship (according to Woojin)/ get a cute boyfriend (according to Felix). 2) Down the line if Minho and Jisung could live together, it would make Minho's commute home easier. And - well, that was it.

"So, we got more cons than pros," Woojin sighed, shrugging into himself, "But..." He paused for a second. "But?' Minho asked, at a bit of a loss, "I really like him Wooj-" Woojin let out a sigh. "But!" he said, "I think the pros, although there are less of them, outweigh the cons." Felix, still in Hyunjin's arms, perked up at that, "What do you mean, Hyung?" Woojin took another mouthful of kimbap and said, "What I mean is that if this Jisung kid really makes Minho happy, and Minho makes him happy back, then it probably won't matter - to either of them. Their happiness is first priority right?"

The four of them were quiet for a second, and then Felix broke into a smile and said, "I always knew you were the softest one here, Hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Felix, Minho, Mr. Wang would like to see both of you in his lab," Dori's voice filled the room.

Felix jumped and almost dropped his drill, Minho almost let go of the metal plate Felix was drilling into which meant that if Minho didn't have his razor sharp reflexes Felix might have drilled through him. "Did he say why, Dori?" Minho said, Felix frenzied to turn off and put away the drill. Dori let out a noise that was somewhat like a sigh, probably the perfect description of what a shrug would sound like, "Something about Minho's crush on "the reporter boy" - that's what Mr. Wang said." Felix let out a snort and Minho let out a long guttural groan. "Even Mr. Wang caught on - and he's denser than Hyunjin" Felix chuckled, clearly amused as he put away his working materials.

"Let's just go," Minho groaned, walking towards the lab's glass doors that opened as he got close enough from them to feel his thermal energy, Felix, still giggling, followed suit.

They quickly made their way up to Mr. Wang's lab - a space he shared with Mr. Tuan. It was the only room on the building's highest floor, Minho really loved going there, it was pretty much the only place in the city where you could truly see all of Seoul.  Once the lift opened onto the top floor, FRIDAY's voice made an appearance : "Welcome to the Wang-Tuan Lab," she said, "please identify yourselves and your reason for being here - Alpha Level Once clearance and above only." Minho rolled his eyes, Mr. Wang was always strict about security, Minho understood it but definitely didn't like the constant identification process.

"Lee Felix, Alpha Level Three, called in by Mr. Wang," Felix said, FRIDAY quickly scanned him over and said, "Authorised, please go in." Felix stood aside, waiting for Minho, who promptly announced, "Lee Minho, Alpha Level Three, called in by Mr. Wang." FRIDAY quickly authorised him as well and the two stepped into the office. It was as clean and seemingly endless as ever. The glass walls were scribbled over with text, much liked their own except so much more of it. There were rows of new blueprints for future iterations of thw Iron Man suit, and in the middle of it all was Jackson Wang.

He was sitting on his desk going over a blueprint (on the back he saw Felix's named scribbled in bad handwriting and said boy froze when Minho pointed it out to him). Once they were fully inside he looked up from the blueprint and shot them his classic Jackson Wang smile. He set the blueprint down and pulled his chair out a little, folding his arms loosely over his chest and crossing one leg over the other. He was as well dressed as always, in a crisp dark blue suit and tie, however his hair - that he had died blonde a few months ago - was a little longer than usual and the wispy goatee he liked to keep hidden was peeking out from his chin. "Minho, Felix, how are my favourite protégé's?" Felix opened his mouth to say something but before he could Mr. Wang interrupted and said, "Also, Felix, great job on this blueprint - the plans for Hulk Buster 2.o are coming along very nicely." 

Felix grinned - the smile that made girls swoon and women coo (and Hyunjin do both), "Thanks Mr. Wang! Is that why we're here?"

"No,no," Mr. Wang said waving Felix off, "We're not talking about smart stuff today, that's why Minho's here as well."

"Every single day," Minho muttered under his breath, frowning at his mentor and best friend, "I'm not that dumb, I'm just not a Wang Industry level genius like you two!" And Minho was right, of course he was, he'd come up with web fluid, right? And he was no Jackson Wang - or Lee Felix for that matter, but he wasn't dumb. Mr. Wang seamed to agree because he nodded, "You're not dumb, Minho, but you're being a bit of an idiot right now with, what's his name, Sungjin?" Felix snorted and Minho sighed out a "Jisung."

"Right, Jisung," Mr. Wang said, "Now, Mark-ie pooh has always told me I'm a little dense - and FRIDAY does too and she's a hyper aware artificial intelligence system so she must be right, but even I can tell you're kind of halfway in love with this kid." Felix let out another snort, and Minho only grumbled more, Mr. Wang continued. "So, I was recently informed, through an anonymous source that you might want to tell him that you're, you know, Spiderman - actually, I guess technically you'd be telling him that Spiderman is you but you know, to-may-to to-mah-to." Felix let out a little, "huh" of amusement and Minho groaned.

"It was Dori wasn't it?" He asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"We tried implementing the snitches-get-stitches function, but as you can tell it didn't really work." Mr. Wang shrugged."Anyway," he continued, "I just want to tell you that you've got my blessing and that I think you should do it. I mean, I did my research on him after Dori told me and he seams like a cute kid - also, I feel like you should know, but a couple of co-workers are interested so you should really jump on that fast." From next to him, Felix looked amused, and Minho was about ready to say something about Mr. Wang's vaguely scary researching when a door opened and a voice said exactly what he'd been about to.

"Jackson, how many times have I told you to stop stalking people your protégé's are interested in?"

"But Mark-ie pooh!"

"Don't 'Mark-ie pooh' me. I really don't want to bring up the Hyunjin incident," Mr. Tuan said. 

Mark Tuan was maybe the most attractive person Minho had ever seen. He was fairly tall, about the same height as Mr. Wang, and he had the features of a greek god; all soft eyes and chiseled features. Before Mr. Wang had become Iron Man he'd been working as a model for a bunch of different agency's, but after discovering his best friend was going to soon be living the most dangerous life a man could live, he decided to retire from the model life and effectively become Mr. Wang's "man in the chair" - granted he was no genius, not the way Mr. Wang or Felix were, but Mr. Tuan was beyond resourceful and he had basically all the connections you'd want. Needless to say Mr. Wang couldn't function with him anymore than Minho could function without Felix. 

Mr. Tuan and Mr. Wang had also been best friends for all their life, that much was common knowledge. Everyone knew about billionaire superhero Jackson Wang, and his ex-model assistant and advisor. What most people didn't know about, was their relationship - at least, no one outside of Wang Industries (and of course the Avengers). Considering most of South Korea was still homophobic they hadn't come out as a couple yet, however, when you'd spent the past six or seven years operating under them it was pretty easy to figure out and around the company they were pretty open about it. No employee had leaked anything since Mr. Wang always made sure to hire good honest people, so they weren't really subtle. Ever. 

"What do you mean "the Hyunjin incident"?" Felix asked, face mildly aghast.

Mr. Tuan walked over to them and took a seat on Mr. Wang's desk. "Basically Jackson did what he's doing with Jisung now, but with Hyunjin - he was a lot more skeptical about him too, considering he's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and all. But he proved himself so you and Hyunjin are more than free to date each other." Felix was now beet red and Mr. Wang scoffed from behind his desk, "Not more than free - he's still a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, so maybe he's a good kid, but i'm a hundred percent sure he's no fun."

Minho nodded sagely, "You are absolutely correct Mr. Wang. No fun at all."

Felix kicked him in the shin, subtly, and silently, but obvious enough to make both older men chuckle.

"But, Minho," Mr. Wang said, "I do also support you're decision to tell Jisung, like right now. He really seams like a good guy - and it's obvious that you're madly in love with him." Minho let out another long groan, Felix resumed to snorting, "Why does everyone keep saying that," he muttered under his breath, "and I am not madly in love with him!" He sounded exasperated, the three men surrounding him only grinned wider. "Regardless," Mr. Wang said. He got up from his chair and walked until he was an arm's length away from Minho. He placed an arm on each of Minho's shoulder's a gave him a grin.

"You have our blessings, young spiderling - now go get your man before someone else does."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time time Minho saw Jisung was, luckily, not in an evil lair. It wasn't strapped to a chair in some hidden tower, or cooped up in some sort of makeshift cell either. In fact it had nothing to do with super villains at all. Thankfully, if Minho was totally-one-hundred-percent honest.  Still, that didn't mean he wasn't shocked to his cored when he saw none other than the same blue haired boy he couldn't stop thinking about standing at the base of Wang Industries.

He had Changbin by his side but Chan was nowhere to be seen, instead Seungmin was there looking nervous - last time Minho had rescued Jisung the younger had told him that the boy had taken an interview for a job at TWICE Daily. There were more photographers as well, loading out of a sleek looking van - well about as sleek as a van could look. Jisung was seemingly leading, well, whatever this was, and he stood facing Mr. Tuan who was talking to him with a curious eye and an obvious smile. Standing next to him Jisung's shortness was also amplified, and if Minho wasn't currently freaking over whatever this situation was, he'd be cooing at the sight.

From next to him Felix grinned and turned to Minho with expecting eyes.

Minho knew that look.

"No! No! No! Not one word, Felix I swear to god!"

But Felix - being the personification of the devil that he was - simply faced away from Minho and called out to Mr. Tuan instead. "Mr. Tuan!" He yelled, "what's going on?" Said man turned around upon hearing Felix's voice and a slight smirk entered his face as he saw Minho. "Felix, Minho," He called out, ushering them over with a wave of his hand, "Come on over here, there's someone I'd like to introduce you both to!" Felix nodded and shot Minho a devious smile; actually, it wasn't devious at all, it was bright and sunny, too bright and sunny, and Minho knew exactly what it meant."Coming, Mr. Tuan!" Felix yelled out, before grabbing Minho's wrist and pulling him towards the small group that had assembled around the older man.

As they approached Mr. Tuan, with all too pleasant smile on his face, said, "Minho, Felix, these are the reporters from TWICE Daily, they're writing a piece about the internal functions of Wang Industries, so they're going to be here all day." Minho felt his spirit lift off into the air and disappear, like a cartoon character. He couldn't handle a whole day with Jisung, hell, he could barely handle a half hour without almost passing out over how much he wanted to kiss the younger boy. Mr. Tuan, who was clearly well aware of Minho's predicament of course, continued. "These are Kim Seungmin and Seo Changbin," He said, pointing at said men, "they're going to be in charge of the photographers so if you think there's something that should be in the article just call out to them," and then Mr. Tuan paused and in a swift movement wrapped an arm around Jisung's shoulders and pulled him closer to him - and incidentally closer to Minho - and grinned, "And this is Han Jisung, he's in charge of the writing sections of the articles - and I'm sure you two have heard about him by now."

Felix broke into a grin and opened his mouth to say something - oh how Minho feared the words that would come out.

"Of course, you're spiderman's new boyfriends, huh?"

(Minho was going to punch Felix after this.)

Jisung was a little taken aback, a little nervous, and a little red, he broke out into an awkward grin and chuckled, "um and not sure about boyfriend but - wait!" He stopped and his eyes went a little wider as if he was coming to some kind of realisation, "You know spiderman!" Minho saw Changbin and Chan chuckle and give each other knowing looks, Felix nodded vigorously and said, "Yes of course, very well, he talks about you a lot." Jisung's face got a little redder - Minho wanted to pinch his cheeks almost as much as he wanted to kill Felix. The blonde continued motoring on, much to Mr. Tuan's enjoyment who was standing there with a grin so devious it was comparable to Felix's.

"Actually," Felix said, "Minho here know's him even better than I do. They're such good friends - they're practically the same person!"

Minho almost groaned out loud, Felix was, in true Felix nature, being extraordinarily subtle.

But Jisung seamed to buy it, because the moment those words left Felix's mouth Jisung turned to Minho with new curiosity written all over his features. His eyes were bright and curios - god, how Minho loved those eyes - and he shot Minho a smile - god, how Minho loved that smile. He reached his arm over to Minho's and said, "It's good to meet you." Minho shook the younger boy's hand, ignoring the oh so familiar jolt of electricity that ran down his spine whenever he made contact with the younger. He gave Jisung his best smile and said, "Likewise, Jisung-ssi."

Jisung's eyes grew wide and in that moment, Minho thought he may have given away his identity right _fucking_ there. 

_His voice._

_What if Jisung recognised his voice._

They stayed like that for a minute too long, Jisung's eyes having grown even wilder as he stared at Minho with a look Minho couldn't quite decipher. Minho was simply too entranced to pull away. Eventually, Jisung just let out an awkward little cough and pulled his arm back and shot Minho a somewhat apologetic smile. Minho just nodded his head and chose to ignore the smirks coming from both Mr. Tuan and Felix and Jisung returned to Chan and Changbin, each shooting him a look somewhere between worried and amused.

"Anyway," Mr. Tuan continued, "These are Lee Felix and Lee Minho, they're both employees here at Stark Industries. Felix here is our resident genius, his intellect is second to only Mr. Wang but don't let that intimidate you - he's an absolute sweetheart." Felix shot them that award winning smile, and, to no one's surprise, Minho heard a couple of swoons and gasps floating out of the TWICE Daily crew. "And this is Minho," Mr, Tuan gestured towards him, "He helps Felix out with his tech work and he works _very closely_ with Spiderman." Minho shot his own smile, and murmurs - particularly the word "spiderman!" -  floated around the gathering. "Now," Mr. Tuan said, "Felix and Minho are, along with me of course, in charge of showing you around Wang Industries today, if you have any questions about absolutely anything feel free to ask them. _Absolutely anything._ "

Great, Mr. Tuan was just as subtle as Felix.

"Before we enter should I introduce our team as well?" Jisung said curiously, eyes glued to Mr. Tuan, Minho almost missed them on him. Mr. Tuan smiled and nodded and Jisung went on to introduce the group of twelve. Minho didn't catch most of it, too busy looking at Jisung and trying to suppress the butterflies in his stomach, but he caught something about it being "Seungminnie here's first official job" and how some girl named Yeji was a "loose canon so look out for that one." Through it all Mr. Tuan and Felix nodded along with Jisung's words, Minho almost felt for not doing the same but hey, they didn't have an internal conflict regarding wether or not to tell Jisung his secret identity brewing in the pits of their stomachs. 

Eventually, the group entered the building, Mr. Wang leading the charge, followed by Felix and Minho, and then all the reporters scuttling behind them excited to get their visitors ID. As they went through the usual verification process and FRIDAY announced that Felix and Minho were both 'Alpha Level 3's" a couple of gasps flew around the room. It was common information that that was the rank shared by most avengers, save for Dr. Chou Tzuyu (The Hulk), Kang Younghyun (Kang Younghyun), Yoo Jeongyeon (Black Widow) and the rest of the original avengers who were all Alpha Level 2's - however, the likes of The Falcon (Kim Yugyeom), Scarlet Witch (Hirai Momo) and other newer avengers were Alpha Level 3's just like Felix and Minho.

Mr. Tuan, having sensed the surprise surrounding rank numbers, said, "As you can see Felix and Minho are both AL3's, this is because both of them started of as Mr. Wang's protégé's and continue to hold that title to this day." A series of awed sounds rang through the group and from the corner of his eye he saw a girl whispering in Jisung's ear, he chose to not focus on the pang of jealousy brewing in her stomach and instead focus on the question she was now asking. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't it common knowledge that Spiderman is Iron Man's protégé?" She asked, Minho could make out that her name was 'Shin Ryujin' from the name on her visitor's pass and what little memory he had of Jisung's introductions. Mr. Tuan nodded sagely. "He sure is," he said and shot the group a wink, and then shot one at Felix and Minho (and yes, Minho knew it was directed more at him than his scientist counterpart). "Now come on, follow me, and welcome to Wang Industries!"

Minho took back his words, Mr. Tuan was actually _less_ subtle than Felix. 

Somehow. 

The whole group trailed behind Mr. Tuan, Felix and Minho and made their way up to where most of the labs were (including, Minho and Felix's). Minho couldn't really breath. The entire journey Felix had been talking to Jisung, quite often about Minho, sprinkling in details about how he'd been told more about the boy than he needed to be told and "isn't that right Minho Hyung?" Through the whole thing Jisung looked at the two boys with curious eyes and confused smiles with Changbin and Seungmin giggling silently from behind him. Minho wanted to squeeze him, Felix stealthily slowing down so the two of them walked in line with the reporter wasn't really helping his case either.

"So, to start of you're proper tour of Wang Industries we'll be showing you the labs, and I thought we could start of by splitting you guys up, three per lab?" Mr. Tuan suggested, his previous aloofness was gone, now Mr. Tuan was talking business. Jisung nodded diligently before scanning his group of twelve reporters, "Uh, Mr. Tuan, exactly how many labs will we be covering?" Mr. Tuan thought for a moment, "Six, should be good?" Jisung nodded, "Perfect," he said and went on to grin at his coworkers, "Okay I'm going to pair up 2 reporters and 1 photographers or vice versa. So Ryujin, Yeji, and Yoona; Chaeyoung Noona, Wonpil Hyung and Dowoon Hyung; and of course Seungmin, Binnie Hyung and I. Chan Hyung will be popping by some time during the day to check our progress - and Mr. Tuan, I'll leave lab assignments with you, two labs for each trio?"

This was a side of Jisung that Minho hadn't seen before, sharp and authoritative, but sunny and pleasant through it, Minho almost felt an unearned sense of pride blossoming in his chest. Mr. Tuan - seemingly impressed going by the glint in his eye - nodded, "Okay so I'm going to give each group one employee lab and one Avenger's lab," at those words excited squeaks rose out of the audience. "the first group will take our resident genius sisters Chaeryeong and Chaeyeons lab - or as you may know them Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, as well as Lia and Somi's lab - our two newest foreign employees." Mr. Tuan said, "The second group will take our master engineer Choi Youngjae's lab, as well as none other than The Hulk, doctor Chou Tzuyu's lab. Lastly, group three will take our master particle theorists Bambam and Myoui Mina's lab, who you may know as Ant-Man and The Wasp," He paused and turned to Jisung and his partners,"you three will also be covering Felix and Minho's lab." Mr. Tuan finished, shot the reporters a grin, then shot Felix and Minho a grin, and then spoke again.

"Now I should be taking my leave, if you guys have more questions ask Felix and Minho here or the people who's labs you're visiting, I assure you everyone you'll be covering is more than qualified. The Map on the corner of the wall details each lab and what you have to do to get there. Thank you for visiting Wang Industries, I hope to see you all again soon." And just like that, as Mr Tuan dispersed along with the rest of the reporters, all excitedly rushing to the map and then various parts of Wang Industries Headquarters/.

Except for Jisung of course, who only looked up at Minho with excited eyes and a shy smile that made his heart do cartwheels. 

Oh and his partners, they were there too. Yeah. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Either way, the trip to Bambam and Mina's lab had gone smoothly.

There was only one problem, that being Minho knew both of them fairly well (all three of them were bug themed superhero's and whatnot). So, they were wholeheartedly aware about Minho's little _situation_ regarding the reporter. The same reporter currently interviewing them. This meant that once this whole thing was over Minho was going to be teased relentlessly. It also meant that throughout the interview Mina and Bambam were going to be as subtle about Minho's secret identity as Felix and Mr. Tuan. 

Bambam and Mina's lab was nothing like Felix and Minho's. For starters, it wasn't occupied by just the two of them, instead, it was filled with other desks and dozens of researchers and particle physicist who helped them in their research, Mina and Bambam were just at the helm of it. They're suits were also on full display for all to see and were constantly being updated and bettered as they discovered more about the properties of the quantum realm and found easier materials to shrink down and carry Park Particles - the source of Mina and Bambam's size altering powers, which had been developed by Mina and her stepfather, the renowned scientist J.Y Park.

Once they'd entered Jisung had immediately gone into reporter mode and introduced himself to Mina and Bambam with a broad smile, they'd done the same and after being informed on what he was here to do they'd instructed Felix as to where pictures could be taken and Felix had guided Seungmin and Changbin to the instructed photography points, leaving Minho to look over Jisung - which Minho was sure they'd done on purpose, Minho knew both of them to be extremely crafty. Through the whole thing they shot Minho sly smiles and pointed looks, at a point Bambam even mouthed a "Score!" at Minho, which was surprisingly done with more subtlety than anything Felix and Mr. Tuan had said or done since the reporters had arrived.

"So for my last question, Ms. Myoui and Mr. Bhuwakul, you guys have to juggle not only you're jobs and research here at Wang Industries but also you're responsibilities as superheroes, as Ant Man and The Wasp, so how do you find a balance between these two?" Jisung questioned, Seungmin was standing next to him now, taking pictures of the couple, who sat with Bambam's arm over Mina's shoulder in a lounging chair they had in their lab. Bambam thought for a second and then spoke first, "Well really, Mina is much much smarter than me, so my research work is basically just helping her out with experimentation and trying not to fry the molecule properties of something important - Mina's the real scientist, so I don't have that many responsibilities for _Wang Industries_ per say, my responsibilities lie more with the Avengers." Mina nodded from next to him as Jisung diligently took down everything they said, "I'm quite the opposite, my main responsibilities are to enhance and better the qualities of the Park Particles and also to discover more on the quantum realm and what that could mean for technology going forward, so I'm really only called in when they're looking for my particular power set and strengths."  She paused and thought for a second before speaking again.

"So I function more like Dr. Chou Tzuyu, while Bambam functions more like Spiderman - and I'm sure you'll learn more about him from Minho."

They hadn't brought Spiderman up much in the interview, Minho was relieved. Surprised, but relieved. Although knowing the two of them they'd definitely be bring up Jisung soon enough. "Thank you for you're time Ms. Myoui, Mr. Bhuwakul, this brings us to the end of our interview," Jisung, snapping his notebook shut and shooting the scientists that broad smile once again, once again they returned the sentiment. "It was a pleasure, Jisung," Mina replied. Bambam nodded with a grin, "And please, next time you see me call me Bambam, no one I like calls me by my thai name - it makes me feel old." Jisung giggled, "Of course."

Felix popped up next to Minho out of nowhere, Changbin by his side looking somewhere between awestruck and frazzled. "All done with the interview?" He asked. Jisung, Mina and Bambam all nodded, "Then we should get going," Felix said in response. As the reporters started packing up their equipment, Mina and Bambam approached Felix and Minho. They had identical smiles on their faces, knowing and mischievous. Bambam patted Minho's back reassuringly, "Good kid," he said, "real cute as well - you should really ask him out, like, as soon as possible." From next to him Mina nodded sagely, "one hundred percent," she said, "because if you guys take as long to get together as Felix and Hyunjin are taking I will shrink inside of you and pull out you're heart." Minho chuckled, "That's an oddly specific threat, Noona," he said. At the same time Felix muttered out a, "It's not like that!" It was soft and undoubtedly about Hyunjin and Minho (and Mina and Bambam) knew that it most definitely was _like that_.

Then Jisung announced that they were all done and they set off towards their lab. Conversation flowed well on their journey to Felix and Minho's lab, Seungmin and Jisung immediately clicked with Felix, and Minho made decent conversation with Changbin, both on the quieter side. But through the journey, Minho was excessively worried about actually reaching the lab. It wasn't hard to see why, Jisung wasn't dumb, he was also a reporter so his whole job was literally to investigate things, and Minho and Felix's lab - which was basically spiderman's own headquarters - was teaming with evidence on Spiderman's true identity. 

And Minho knew all too well that Felix was going to be helpful.

Neither was his messy table, full of case files and reports regarding every single one of Minho's wins and losses. 

Once they got to Felix and Minho's office the first thing the older boy noticed was how Jisung's eyes widened upon first contact. He look mystified, and his eyes wandered over the room with such fascination that Minho honestly wanted to tell him who he was right then and there. Instead, Jisung met his eyes and shot him one of those wide, sincere grins that always made Minho's heart flutter, and for the first time on the trip Minho's gave Jisung a smile of his own. The same one he gave the younger when he was suited up and swinging around the city, the same one that always made Jisung just a little more pink than before.

Apparently it had the same effect on him this time as well. 

Felix seamed to notice, and apparently so did Seungmin and Changbin judging by the way they looked at their friend with confused by amused eyes. Felix clapped his hands, "Welcome to our lab - Seungmin, Changbin Hyung, I'll just show you around and tell you what you can and cannot take pictures of, and Minho," he said, looking at Minho with a look that said 'don't-fuck-this-up' and two hands firmly on his waist, "Why don't you do the interview with Jisung, I'm sure you have _a lot_ to tell him." Minho grit his teeth,trying his hardest to suppress his urge to bash in Felix's face.

Honestly, if it wasn't such a nice one Minho would have punched it a long time ago.

(Okay maybe he wouldn't have - but that's only cause he was a little scared of what Hyunjin would do if he found out.)

Regardless of how much he wanted to punch the younger boy, Felix merrily guided the two photographers through the room, pointing things out and explaining blueprints excitedly, all the while throwing Minho glances that screamed 'well-what-are-you-waiting-for?' with a judgemental look in his eyes. Jisung on the other hand looked around the room curiously, his eyes staying a little longer on things that were explicitly spiderman related, and after he was done looking around he turned to Minho with a smile on his face and said, "Alright then, should we get started?"

The questions were pretty typical through the interview, and since Jisung still didn't know about Minho's secret identity - he _was_ working on that,  _promise_ \- none of them were superhero themed questions either. Jisung asked him fairly basic questions, like "What is it like being one of the younger employees at Wang Industries?" and "How did you first start your job here?" - that particular question was a little challenging because he couldn't exactly tell the reporter that Iron Man has recruited him to steal Captain America's shield during their little _disagreement_ surrounding the Sokovia Accords after he'd seen a video of Minho swinging around Seoul on the internet - instead Minho had said that he'd displayed interests unique to only him and Jackson Wang back in high school, so the billionaire had taken him under his wing. It wasn't a complete lie, and that was how Felix had gotten started at Wang Industries after all.

Although Felix had also figured out a cheap way to desalinate water by the age of fourteen while Minho had basically just been bitten by a super-spider and then taken an interest in saving lives and playing superhero.

With great power comes great responsibility and all that, as cliché as it is. 

Minho answered all of Jisung's question diligently, and Jisung took down all his answers equally so. His questions got more introspective as they continued, going into the lines of "Since you said you've been working here since you were in college, how did you manage both higher education and your responsibilities at Wang Industries?" and "How do you deal with the constant threat of attacks considering you inhabit a building that is very publicly owned by not just one of the richest men in the world but also possibly the most famous superhero in it as well?" Minho answered each of them, even the ones that sounded suspiciously like they were aimed more at his superhero counterpart than they were at him (namely: "as an employee of Wang Industries one of you're responsibilities is keeping Seoul safe through your work here - even though you don't operate as superheroes - how do you deal with that sort of pressure and responsibility?")

After a while Jisung grinned up at him, his notebook was practically overflowing with words and his pen dangled carelessly from his clearly worn out and perhaps overused grip. "Well," he said, "we're almost at the end of our interview, there's just one last question I have for you." Minho nodded back, and smiled before opening his mouth to respond with a "shoot", but before he had the chance disaster struck and the tell tale sound of sirens filled the air.

It was the attack signal.

Minho had heard it too many times for it to be anything else.

On instinct Minho shot up and grabbed Jisung by one of his arms. Felix, now also aware of the siren, shot Minho a look of alarm and mouthed out a "fuck." Minho groaned, "Felix," he said, "take Jisung, Seungmin and Changbin to the emergency exit, I'll be right down in five." He gave his partner a look that they both knew meant that the next time they'd see each other Minho would be wearing blue and red instead of his lab coat. Felix nodded in affirmation and Minho handed over Jisung, all three reporters looked worried and both Felix and Minho shot the three of them comforting smiles. "Don't worry," Felix said, ushering them out of the room, "We've dealt with this kind of thing more than enough times, now, come on." Changbin and Seungmin hurriedly followed Felix as he led them out of the door but Jisung hesitated. He looked at Minho with wide, worried eyes and Minho gave him a soft smile in return before ushering him to follow Felix out of the door. Jisung, still hesitant, opened and close his mouth for a couple of seconds as if he wasn't sure what to say, until a piercing scream broke him out of his stupor and he flinched, pursed his lips, and looked at Minho with pleading and yet somehow authoritative eyes.

"Stay safe," he said, more as a demand then anything else, and then Jisung was out of the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In seconds he was suited up and Minho swung out of the lab. "Dori, where's the attack and who are they?" He said, the AI system coming alive on his suit. She took a millisecond before responding. "Bad news boss, it's the Sinister Six at full force, and they're coming in from two sides. They started their attack at the entrance but they've have managed to find the emergency exit, which has more than it's usual capacity because of the visiting reporters." Minho grit his teeth, "Shit," he mumbled, "Which side has more defences?" He said. "Ant Man, The Wasp, The Hulk and Iron Man are stationed at the entrance, currently only Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are stationed at the other end," Dori replied, Minho nodded before swinging down towards the exit. 

Once he arrived the first thing he noticed were the sheer amount of people there, of course all the employees were there, and the reporters. But, where Minho had been expecting only one or two villians, there stood three - Doc Oc, The Vulture, and Sandman. From his position Minho could only see the villains backs, but he could see Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong trying their best to stop the three villians. Chaeryeong was running at full speed making jabs at Sandman with her trademark flashes of silver lightning raging behind her, and Chaeyeon was trying her best to suspend both Doc-Oc's arms (Minho noticed he had eight of them again, good for him) and The Vulture's wings, but going by the amount of red myst seeping out of her and how ragged her breath looked, clearly she wasn't have as good a time as her sister.

It really was time Minho jumped into action.

In a fluid motion Minho webbed The Vultures Wings together and pulled himself into the fight, he landed with a grunt that took Chaeyeon by shock and almost made her let go of both the villians in her hold. "Did I scare you?" Minho quipped, when she shot him a glare and refocused all her energy on Doc Oc instead of sharing it between him and The Vulture. "Honestly I'm just glad you finally joined us Mi- Spiderman," she said, quickly covering up her slip of tongue, "Also," she said, voice once again worried, "have you gotten a good look at Doc Oc's arms?"

"Yeah," he replied, "they're eight again, good for him it's-"

"No, Web-Head,  _I mean_  have you seen what he's holding!"

That's when an ear splitting scream burst through the air and Minho finally looked up and saw what Chaeyeon was talking about. Minho's eyes widened at the sight of it, because those tentacles of Doc-Oc's weren't the same ones he had before. They were about double the length and width, and the claws at the end of each tentacle were now big enough to hold one or two people completely on their own - and so they were, because at the end of each tentacle was a struggling civilian, most of them terrified and all of them squirming in Doc-Oc's hold. Suddenly, the amount of effort Chaeyeon was using to keep Doc-Oc suspended in air made a lot more sense. 

And then Minho heard the telltale voice of Han Jisung.

It wasn't directed at him, and it felt distant, so Minho looked through the tentacles and saw said reporter clutched in one of them. He was panicking too, but after the past few weeks of constant kidnapping he was a lot calmer than the rest. He was talking to the girl in the tentacle next to him, she was a Wang Industries Intern going by the lab coat she had on, she was also probably the most visibly terrified out of all of them, with tears prickling at her eyes and her face flushed with fear. Jisung was yelling out instructions to her, talking her through deep breaths and reassuring her that she was going to be just fine. It warmed Minho's heart, and he would've continued staring if not for a wing bashing against his body and throwing him against a particularly hard wall.

"Spiderman," The Vulture sneared, fresh out of his webs and as angry as ever, "More like Loverboy, if I'm honest."

"You know I've been fighting you for a really long time, Vul," Minho groaned, getting up from the ground and positioning his hands so they would shoot a string of web on each of the man's wings when and if he triggered them, "but that has got to be the worst pun you've made since the time you said that I was "bugging" you."

With those words Minho set his webs lose and sprang and held on tight as they attached themselves to The Vulture.

He pulled forward so the metallic wings wouldn't fly away, and The Vulture hissed at him, struggling to pull away. "If I remember correctly," he said, "You're response was 'spider's aren't bugs' and I don't know who you're kidding but that's much worse." Minho let out a faux gasp of offense, "No one disrespects my puns, Mr. Vulture" he admonished, amusement clear in his voice, before he let go of his strong pull on the vultures wings and essentially sling-shotted himself right onto the vulture. With a kick in the face and then a faulty descend to the ground, The Vulture's defeat was eminent. As he hit the floor Minho quickly set his web-shooter onto Web-Grenade mode and webbed the man's metal wings, before bending over the man and giving him a punch on the face just strong enough to knock him out and maybe bruise a little. He webbed up the rest of The Vulture as well, mostly just for extra precaution and then took a look at the battle field. 

Chaeryeong seamed to have landed enough blows to knock Sandman out and the silver trails of lightning that trailed her when she moved at full speed still buzzed through the air. She turned towards Minho, "Web him up will you," she said, "extra tight, his powers'll get him out if it's even a little loose." Minho chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully before walking over to Chaeryeong, and released his webs so they essentially encased Sandman in a tight little cocoon, just the way Chaeryeong wanted. "Happy, mom?" He quipped, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I'm fine with Quicksilver, Spidey," she said, trying to hold in her amusement for professionalisms sake, "Also, I'm younger than you."

"Guys," Chaeyeon's voice came suddenly, "A little help would be nice!"

Minho and Chaeryeong both whirled around to the girl, her hands were still held in the air holding up Doc-Oc and the rest of the citizens carefully. She would have been done already, had it not been a hostage system, those were honest=to-god literally always a pain in the ass. "Coming sis," Chaeryeong said, at the same time Minho said, "I was going to say "on our way Scarlet Witch" but you're superhero name is really long and inconvenient to say- have you considered shortening it to, I don't know, maybe just "Scar"? Scar could be cool, I like Scar."

Chaeyeon chuckled at that, although it was laboured and she was definitely not having an easy time. "Isn't Scar Mufasa's evil brother from The Lion King?" She breathed out, voice hoarse and breath pitchy. Chaeryeong chuckled before turning to Minho, "So," she said, "how are we gonna do this?" Minho looked up at the tangle of tentacles suspended in mid air and surrounded by red aura. He knew that if Chaeyeon's powers weren't aimed at them then they wouldn't be affected by the power's at all, but considering how snug the tentacles were around each civilian, this wasn't going to be as easy as simply pulling them out of the tentacles' holds while Chaeyeon continued to suspend them in air, this wasn't going to be easy at all -

"Wait," Chaeryeong said suddenly, "I think I have an idea."

Instantly both Minho and Chaeyeon's eyes whirled towards her expectantly. Chaeryeong bit her lip and her eyes were unfocused, as if she was talking herself through the plan. "Well, get on with it then!" Chaeyeon yelled, her voice was more strained than ever and her body was hunching in on itself under the pressure of holding up nine people in the air. "Right, right," Chaeryeong said, before taking a deep breath and meeting Minho eyes, "If you can get me to each of the claws in time I may be able to vibrate my hands against them fast enough to shatter or at least create enough friction for the civilians to slip out of their grip with a lot less effort," she said, "And the moment I'm done you'll swing the civilian to safety." She sounded unsure and if Minho could take of his mask and fix her with a reassuring gaze he would. Instead he adjusted his web shooters and said, "Are you sure this'll work?" Chaeryeong took a deep breath and reached her arm out to Minho, signifying that she was ready for lift off.

"No," she said, the moment Minho took her hand, "I'm not sure, not at all."

Then they were off, and much to Minho, Chaeryeong _an_ d especially Chaeyeon's relief, for the first few civilains the plan worked perfectly. Minho swung Quicksilver into position, she'd place her hand's on the claws and vibrate them as fast as possible and the moment the civilians could be pulled out without much trouble, Minho would use his other hand swing them back to safety. It was tiring, and time con, especially because the forces of gravity were against Minho - he had to use both his hands to sling people in out of Doc-Oc's tentacles, so both his feet were firmly planted on the ground because he really couldn't take a risk with climbing to a higher base. Hostage situations, Minho hated them more every time.

It went pretty smoothly and soon Minho had six civilians huddled behind him, all fresh out of Doc-Oc's clutches. Only Jisung and the scared girl next to him remained, and now Chaeryeong was focusing her hands on the claws wrapped around the girl. It seamed to be going according plan as well, but just as the girl was loose from Doc-Oc's grasp all the red surrounding the villian faded and Chaeyeon collapsed into a pile of overexertion, breathing heavily and cursing herself as she struggled to regain her mystic hold on Doctor Octopus. It didn't work, and Doc-Oc dodged her fatigued movements with ease.

Now the good news was that they'd managed to get the scared girl back from Doc-Oc's arms safely.

The bad news was that Jisung was still very much in the villain's clutches.

Before any of them could do anything, Doc-Oc feld, movements swift and Jisung yelling profanities from his claws. Minho looked around in panic, Chaeyeon was heaving and Chaeryeong was trying her best to keep her sister from passing out. Minho sighed and swung back into action, following Doc-Oc. Chaeryeong's panicked voice called after him, "Where are you going!" She yelled as he slowly got further away. "To go after Doc-Oc!," He yelled, crawling onto a wall so he could look back the girls, "Get Scarlet to the medic and then take these civilians to safety - and keep guard! I'll track down Doc-Oc and rescue the last civillian!" He heard Chaeyeon let out a tired laugh and with his super senses he heard what she was saying to her sister.

"Isn't Jisung the one who all the vilians think he's in love with?" She asked.

Her sister shrugged and then looked out at Minho receding form, following the villain. "Not just the villains," she said.

Doc-Oc finally figured out that Spiderman was trailing him about five minutes into his fleeting escape. Him finding out was admittedly Minho's fault, because after Jisung had yelled out a particularly explicit stream of curses Minho couldn't help but yell out, "Language, babe!" As a result of that, Doc-Oc had almost immediately stilled on top of the roof he'd just jumped onto and then slowly turned around to face Minho with a sneer on his face. On a nicer note, _much much_ nicer note, his words also resulted in Jisung's face turning bright red. "B-babe?" He stuttered out, more to himself than anything else, soft and quiet, and Minho wouldn't have heard it if not for his super senses but he still smirked to himself at the red faced reaction. The contrast between the two responses was striking, and Minho knew which one he preferred. There was no comparison, really.

"So," Doc-Oc said, "Spiderman's here to save his little boyfriend." Despite his words there was not an ounce of amusement in his voice, with Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul there never was, even when he was still sane and practicing as a scientist. Minho, having now swung onto the same roof as Doc-Oc, gave the villain a shrug, "Well," he said, "He's a little too cute to be in you're ugly clutches wouldn't you say, Doc?" That was only half a lie, Doc-Oc wasn't really at all bad looking, both in a normal context and (especially) as far as super-villains went, but Jisung was maybe a little too cute for just about anyone is Minho was completely honest, so again, only a half-lie really. 

Jisung, this time unfazed by Minho's flirting, yelled out in defiance, "yeah!" He yelled, "So now can you please let me the fuck go!"

Doc-Oc growled at the reporter and then turned back to Minho, looking thoughtful. "I don't think I will, No." He said, "after all, it isn't everyday I find a civilian who get's the great Spiderman so riled up, is it?" He brought Jisung closer with one of his metal arms so he was right in front of the villain. "A sweet little thing like you," he said, running a finger down Jisung's scowling face, "I think I'll keep you just a little longer."

At this point, Minho was seething. He was clenching his fists so hard he was sure they would be red even if he wasn't wearing his suit. He hadn't been this mad in a while, and he  _definitely_  hadn't felt the need to beat the living daylights out of someone at such an extent recently either. Nevertheless, Minho grit his teeth and forced himself to calm down, Jisung gave him a look - mostly angry, a little distressed, a little worried, and just slightly scared - and Minho forced himself to look away. If he didn't he would loose his composure and Minho never fought well when that happened. "You know, Doc, I don't usually get angry," he said, adjusting his web shooters - he had a plan, "but I'm going to be honest with you, I'm really fucking pissed off right about now."

In quick movements Minho launched into action. He shot a sling of web onto Jisung and pulled the reporter towards himself, as a result pulling Doc-Oc in as well. As the two came hurtling towards Minho he swung a careful punch at Doc-Oc's face with all his enhanced spider strength. (He was only careful because Jisung was in such close proximity, and Minho had said it before, but he really would hate himself if anything happened to that face.) Doc Oc, taken aback by the force of the punch, loosened his grip on the reporter, who stumbled into Minho's arms with flailing arms and a sharp yelp. Minho hurriedly gathered the boy in his arms and in a swift movement delivered another kick to Doc-Oc's gut and swung off the rooftop, Jisung yelled in surprise at the sudden movement as they went soaring through the air, Doc-Oc yelled in outrage. After he was off the floor and over the two hits Minho had delivered, he also proceeded to follow them, now with a bruised cheeses and a renewed sense of anger.

Jisung held on tightlyto Minho as they swung through the buildings of Seoul, arms looped around Minho's neck like they always were. He'd stopped screaming after the third time, but his hands always clung onto Minho's shoulder or clasped around Minho's neck tightly as if Minho wouldn't rather die before letting Jisung fall. This time however, Jisung was giggling and looking behind Minho to where an enraged Doc-Oc was raging down the streets. "He's following us," Jisung said, eyes trained on the villain on. Minho chuckled, "He won't be for long," he said. Jisung quirked a brow at him. "Well, does that mean you're going to stop fleeing and fight him?" He said. Minho lifted up the bottom of his mask with his free hand and gave Jisung a toothy grin. "No, not today," he said, "not really in the mood." Jisung frowned at him curiously, "Well what are you going to do, oh great Spiderman?" Minho grinned wider and 

"I managed to make a call on my way to rescue you," Minho said, "S.H.I.E.L.D should be here real soon."

As if on cue the sound of choppers filled the air and Jisung looked up to the sky, suddenly full of helicopter with S.H.I.E.L.D agents holding guns popping out of windows with their weapons aimed. Minho could heard Hyunjin yelling at him from up in whatever chopper he was in, "Hey Spiderman, actually make the mess before you ask us to come clean it you dick!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So what does today make you're kidnapping counter," Minho said as he landed on the roof of Jisung's building, the reporter still in his arms.

"I'm going to honest," Jisung giggled as Minho put him down, "I've stopped keeping track - it's the sixth or seventh time, I think?"

They settled into comfortable silence there on the rooftop. The sun was starting to set and the sky was streaked with shades of pink and orange. Minho looked towards the reporter and saw Jisung staring out at the city with a small, unreadable smile on his face. He looked etherial like this, the sun made the tips of blue hair look almost silver and highlighted his face in all the right ways, perfectly in fact. The reporter's eyes were as warm as ever, big and brown and tinged with gold under the sun's receding rays. He suddenly turned towards Minho with a whirl, and his grin got bigger when he saw the older staring at him. "Take a picture, why don't you," He chuckled, "It'll last longer." Minho stuck out his tongues, although he was sure his cheeks were flushed with both embarrassment (because he'd been caught staring) and genuine emotion (because, well, Jisung). 

Minho forced himself to look away, turning his back to the skyline and leaning against the railings, using his arms to keep himself from falling. Jisung's eyes were still on him, he could feel them, he did his best to avoid looking back. Jisung decided to copy his actions, facing away from the sky as well and settling next to Minho. Their body's were pressed next to each others, and Minho tried his best to refrain himself from pulling the reporter in even closer and pulling the boy back into his arms, this time without the rush of adrenaline in his system and the need to get away from a manic villain desperate to get ahold of Jisung.

In that lightning, under the setting sun, Minho thought about how perfect the time was to tell Jisung, so perfect in fact that it was almost cliché. And there, pressed next to each other, bathed under the setting sun's golden glow, it was all Minho wanted to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but his steadily increasing heartbeat caught up with him before he could, and doubt started filling his head. He told himself it was mostly irrational, Spiderman was Minho, there was no way Jisung could like one and not the other. And, as his friends had pointed out on _more_ than one occasion, Jisung probably (most definitely) liked Minho. He opened his mouth again, desperate to get the words out, but before he could none other than Han Jisung interrupted him.

"Say, I never finished asking you the last question," he said, his words broke the silence.

Minho blanked and blinked at the younger, evidently confused, "Huh? What question?"

Jisung giggled, "You know from our interview, we were interrupted before I could finish, Minho."

"Oh! Right of course, ask away -  _Wait!"_

And then realisation hit Minho like a truck or The Vulture's kick from their last fight.

Jisung knew who he was. He knew who Spiderman was. He knew Minho was Spiderman. His eyes grew wide and he whirled around to face the younger, mouth slacken in shock. Jisung had a hand covering his mouth but the sides of his eyes were crinkled, making it evident that he was trying to hold back his giggles. He was failing miserably, and those high, breathy, sounds he made whenever he laughed filled the air. Minho opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, staring at Jisung with incredulity and stuttered out words even he couldn't understand. Jisung pulled his hand away from his mouth, he'd stopped giggling but there was still a bright smile on his face, "you're not very subtle Minho," he said, with a good natured smile, "Neither are you're co-workers for that matter... or you're boss."

Minho continued to stare unintelligently. "H-how'd you know?" He managed to stutter out, eventually. Jisung shrugged, "Pretty much the moment I heard your voice," he said, "It's kind of unmistakable, I'm surprised none of you're enemies have figured out who you are yet - or maybe I've just heard you talking too much, huh, _babe_?" He was taunting Minho now, Minho knew that it, but there was no malice in his words, not a threat, just amusement and something else Minho couldn't figure out. For the first time in a while Minho couldn't read Jisung, and it made sense because at the moment Minho couldn't even read himself, couldn't think, couldn't really form coherent sentences either. He didn't even realised he'd blanked out until Jisung's voice tore through the air.

"Spiderman! Hey, Minho, Spidey! Are you okay?" Jisung said, his eyebrows were knitted together in concern and he was waving his hands over Minho's face. "I'm so sorry if you didn't want me to find out!" He said, panic invading his voice, "Oh god, hey you don't have to worry I'm not gonna tell anyone or anything like that! I can try and forgot or something if you really want me to," his eyes were wide now, he was talking too fast, rambling in that endearing way that made Minho smile. "It's just I really really like you and honestly not knowing who you were was killing me and oh my god, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll forget about i - huh?"

Before he could finished Minho pulled the boy against himself and crushed him into a hug.

He clasped his arms tightly around the reporters middle and buried his head in Jisung's shoulder. He smelled lightly of sweat and new books, kind of like Minho's high school library back when he used to spend late nights there cramming for exams with his friends. Jisung started off stiff in his hold, before he hesitantly looped his arms around Minho's neck like he had so many times before. Only this time he wasn't holding on for dear life. Jisung was impossibly warm in his arms, and eventually he melted into Minho's, with his heart was beating impossibly fast, so fast that Minho could practically feel every pump against his chest. Minho sighed happily against Jisung's neck and the younger shivered in a way that made Minho burst into a huge smile. "Spidey?" He asked, voice still nervous, his arms fell from Minho's neck to the sides of his arms and clung there for a bit before they slipped off him completely, "Minho?"

Minho lifted his head and regretfully pulled his arms away from Jisung's waist. He looked up to see Jisung impossibly red in the face with his bottom lip nervously between his teeth. His eyes were wide and starry and Minho, in a slightly irresponsible burst, pulled away his mask and tossed it somewhere on the ground, he really couldn't care less where it landed. His little burst only made Jisung's eyes wider. "Minho?" He said again, voice even softer than before, and he turned his eyes down avoiding Minho's gaze. Minho cupped the younger boy's face and pulled him upwards so he could meet his eye. He sighed, letting go of Jisung's face and bringing his hands down back to Jisung waist and placing one on each side.

"You have no idea," He said, looking at Jisung with purposeful eyes, "How long I've been trying to tell you who I am."

Jisung gulped, eyes as starry as ever if not more so, "What stopped you before?"

Minho shrugged solemnly, "Never knew if you actually liked _me._  Like, useless employee at Wang Industries me - I still don't know if you do."

Jisung shook his head before he placed his arms around Minho's neck again, loosely this time, and gave Minho one of those impossibly bright, impossibly wide, impossibly beautiful smiles. "Well, that's quite dumb," Jisung chuckled, "How could I possibly like you with the mask without liking you without it?" Minho rolled his eyes playfully, "I mean you only got to know who I was without the mask today, like maybe you'd think I was ugly or something-"

"Shut up," Jisung said, eyes aflame with something close to offence, "these moments here, when you're not out there swinging around and shooting webs is you, Minho!" He paused to take a breath, "And the way you look has nothing to do with me liking you - granted you're really hot and sure I thought you'd be good looking without the mask but I didn't expect _this_ like woah!" Minho burst into laughter and Jisung, flustered at first, eventually followed suit. They clung onto each other tightly, and the sound of their laughter echoed around the silent roof like it was the only thing in the world. They stopped eventually, Minho's laughter melted into a soft smile and Jisung's turned into sparse giggles. "So," Minho said, smirking and pulling Jisung closer than before, "You _really like me_ huh?" Jisung rolled his eyes, "Whatever, now, are you going to kiss me or- mmph!"

Minho placed his lips on Jisung before the younger could finish the sentence, and he was almost _overwhelmed_ when he did because Jisung's lips against his own just felt _so_ right. Jisung let out a little gasp of surprise before instantly kissing back and grasping Minho's face a little harder. Minho smiled into the kiss, it was chaste and bright and honestly if Minho could think of one way to describe the kiss it would just be: happy. Jisung's lips, slim and soft and unimaginably perfect, fit against Minho's in a way that was so _right_ that it barely made any sense, and as they deepened the kiss Minho's arms wrapped around Jisung's waist and pulled him impossibly closer as they both smiled into it. They broke apart and Minho pushed their foreheads together, their noses touched and Jisung let out a breathless laugh, Minho grinned back. "Took you long enough," Jisung breathed out. Minho frowned, "You could have done it earlier too, you know." Jisung pouted, "Doesn't the prince always kiss the damsel in distress?"

"I thought you told Doc-Oc that you weren't a damsel, Jisung?"

"Shut up Minho, now are you going to kiss me again or what?"

Minho just laughed, he also obliged and with another blinding grin, on both Minho and Jisung's end, he leaned in for another unbelievably incredible kiss. 

(Later he found out that he hadn't disabled the mask when he pulled it out, and from back in the lab Mr. Wang, Mr. Tuan, Felix and Hyunjin had seen and heard the whole thing go down with a multiple buckets of popcorn and apparently a couple of bets here and there. Mr. Tuan and Felix had won apparently, Hyunjin and Mr. Wang had said it was all Minho's fault they'd lost their money. Minho didn't care if he was honest, he just yelled at them about invading his privacy. Mr. Wang had responded with a laugh and said, "bring him with you next time I have a party, he's part of the family now after all." Felix had laughed and said, "He's going to marry into it soon enough," to which he was met with a smack on the head and Minho cursing him out.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this one, even though it took forever and it's probably the longest thing I've written, thanks for checking it out and i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)) also this is the first time I've written a kiss so go easy on me please thanks i love you all so much ♡♡♡
> 
> also here's a rundown of all the mentioned superheroes if you're interested:
> 
> Spiderman - Minho (obviously)  
> Iron Man - Jackson (got7)  
> The Hulk - Tzuyu (twice)  
> Black Widow - Jeongyeon (twice)  
> Captain America - Young K (day6)  
> Ant Man - Bambam (got7)  
> The Wasp - Mina (twice)  
> Scarlet Witch - Chaeyeon (I*Zone)  
> Quicksilver - Chaeryeong (ITZY)  
> bonus! Doc-Oc - Nichkhun (2pm)
> 
> I think that's all of them? 
> 
> (also I'm thinking of writing a full blown avengers skz au, like I think Jisung would make a fun younger version of tony stark and Chan or Woojin would make a great Cap? Seungmin would also make an a+ Bruce Banner change my mid. But also like IDK comment you're "castings" for that as well cause I'm mostly at a loss - except literally anyone from the dance line as black widow like CAN YOU JUST IMAGINE)


End file.
